Time Flies
by Tarafina
Summary: Upon Clark’s return he finds not all is as he left it. :Chlollie:


**Title**: Time Flies  
**Ship**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 1,288  
**Summary**: Upon Clark's return he finds not all is as he left it.

**_Time Flies_**

The last thing Oliver expected to see when he came around the corner was the ever-innocent Clark Kent pacing back and forth before the door. One year and three months Clark had been out of action; searching for Lois and forgetting any ties to earth-bound friendships. Oliver wasn't sure if he wanted to welcome his old friend back or slug him in the face. Given the fact that it would likely hurt him more than Clark, he decided to approach the situation cautiously; as was his nature. However, the closer he got the angrier he became. Fifteen months without word and Oliver had been the one to pick up the mess in Clark's wake.

"Boyscout," he called, interrupting Clark from his inner-monologue.

Turning toward him quickly, Clark stared wide-eyed at Oliver. "What are you doing here?"

Cocking a rather mocking brow, Oliver smirked. "I could ask you the same thing."

Glancing at the door in a less than subtle way, Clark shrugged. "I thought I'd…" His eyes darted away in self-recrimination and Oliver wasn't going to soothe away any of his doubts.

Oliver snorted. "Bare soul, get a little pity and return things to their usual state of 'poor alien me'?"

Clark frowned, eyes narrowing indignantly. "I didn't come here to argue with you… In fact, I didn't know you'd even be here."

"Yeah, well, you don't know a lot of things." Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared unrelentingly. "That happens when you disappear for more than a year."

He sighed, head falling forward with dutiful sorrow. "Time passes differently there… If I'd known it had been that long—"

"You'd what?" Taking a meaningful step forward, Oliver forced Clark to look at him. "You left, that was your choice, and as far anyone else knew when you came back you weren't going to be the same Clark that everybody knew and loved." Smiling sarcastically, he looked around. "Been a year and it looks like you're still the same. Groveling at the feet of someone who'd give their all for you only to have you turn your back on them. Again and again."

Frowning, Clark shook his head. "Chloe will understand. She—"

"Oh, I know. She _always _understands. For reasons I'll never get, she forgives you every time you screw up." Shaking his head, he laughed irritably. "I used to hate that. Because for the rest of us to get any kind of leeway, we had to actually work for it." Spreading his arms out, he leaned forward with a face of raw determination. "I fucked up and I paid for it, heavily. It took me months to get her to talk to me again and when I did, you can bet I appreciated it." Eyes narrowing, he stabbed his finger at her door. "But you're gonna walk in there and give her that puppy-dog face she knows so well and she'll hug and forgive you like always. And things will go back to normal for however long until you have another of your epiphany's and leave her in the dust." He glared darkly, standing straight with rigid formality. "I've wiped away enough of her tears in this last year. The last thing I'm about to do is let you hurt her again." Staring at him searchingly, Oliver said succinctly, "Make her cry again and I'll invest every dime I have in kryptonite."

Jaw clenched, Clark stood stoically silent.

Shrugging his shoulders and returning to the lighthearted Oliver Queen most people knew him as, he smiled at his old friend. "If we're all cleared up here…?"

Clark gave a stiff nod.

Oliver reached over to pat Clark's shoulder in a show of friendship that while dim, was still there. "Nice to have you back, Boyscout."

Without another word, he dug a key from his pocket, unlocked the door and swept inside Chloe's apartment, closing it behind him.

Clark stood bewildered in the hallway, not quite sure how to take in what just happened. He deserved the anger and the reservation on Oliver's part, but he hadn't expected such staunch support on Chloe's behalf. Ever curious, he turned toward the apartment, squinted his eyes and let his super-hearing reach out toward the people inside. When all he saw were moving skeletons he drew back his senses until the people inside were as clear as if he were standing next to them.

Stepping out of the bedroom, Chloe looked as beautiful and warm as ever. "Hey," she greeted Oliver, her face lighting up.

Grinning far more sincerely now, Oliver walked in her direction. "Sidekick."

She rolled her eyes at the familiar nickname. "You're early."

"I prefer eager."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever for?" she teased, lifting her blonde brows.

Grin softening to that of unadulterated affection, he reached for her, drew her in close to him by her hips and leaned forward until their foreheads pressed lightly together. "Long day."

"Isn't it always?" she murmured.

His hands lifted, burying in her hair and drawing her head back slightly until they were eye-to-eye. "When I'm with you, time flies, unfortunately."

Reaching for the lapels of his jacket, she tugged and held on tight. "Better make the best of it."

His mouth curled before he nodded agreeably and ducked forward to press his lips to hers. A soft moan escaped her as her body arched forward with abandon, aligning with his. Arms falling around her, Oliver stroked her back and cupped the nape of her neck as they traded long kisses and nibbled each others lips tenderly.

Clark drew back so quickly his sight strengthened enough for him to see the pounding of their hearts, in sync with one another and pumping endorphins throughout their bodies. He could see their brain cells firing excitably and their lungs working hard to keep up as they ignored air for lengthy kisses that left their lips raw. More than that, he could hear their reactions to each other so loudly in his ears it was downright explicit. The breakout of goosebumps across Chloe's skin, the tightening of Oliver's spine as he fought for control, the gasping breaths each of them made and even the rustling of clothes as hands slid up and down bodies. He forced it all away and found himself pressed against the hallway wall, panting as he shook his head to get rid of both the knowledge and the vision of their relationship.

Oliver was right, he realized sadly. He'd returned thinking that everything would be just as it was when he left. Time had moved slowly where he was but quicker where he wasn't and those he'd left behind were forced to move forward without him. He shouldn't feel upset, he chose to leave, but he couldn't help feeling alone and unwanted now. It was that thought that brought about clarity. How must Chloe have felt when he'd disappeared on her like he had? During the hardest time of her life, she was left to her own devices with no best friend and no cousin to help her. And so, taking up the role Clark should have, Oliver had stepped forward. And from what he had told him, he'd had to work hard to get Chloe's trust and affection, but in the end he had earned it in a way Clark hadn't.

In time, he hoped to get back his best friend, but for now he would let her live her life as she chose. He wouldn't disrupt it with his presence and he wouldn't expect more of her than he deserved. At the very least, he knew she was in good hands until she was ready to forgive him and he was ready to forgive himself.


End file.
